toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindesfarne Dewclaw
Lindesfarne Dewclaw (formerly Lindesfarne Kindle) is a hedgehog. She was adopted by Kevin Kindle and Angelique from a British orphanage as a child. She has since been given up by Angelique, and adopted by Kevin's second wife, Kell Dewclaw. Rudy and Coney are her siblings. She is engaged to be married to Fenton Fuscus, a bat, and scheduled to graduate from Beige University with a doctorate in genetics. She is also a graduate of the insectivore track at Caliban Academy, having formerly acted as a teacher assistant there in technology classes. Lindesfarne runs a RL blog, Virtual Quill, which serves for extra plot exposition for the series. Lindesfarne was originally born in our reality, and thrown overboard into the sea shortly after birth. She was turned into an English hedgehog on the Domain side and discovered by a passing ship, recovered alive and sent to an orphanage in England. Before she was placed at the orphanage, the ones who found her had her large ears bobbed. Somehow, her Domain avatar, Chertsey, who was somehow separated from the Royal Family, was at the same orphanage. She was adopted by Kevin and Angelique Kindle as a baby, and emigrated and naturalized to the United States. Angelique refused to feed her bugs, so she changed Lindesfarne to a vegetarian diet and had her reclassified as a porcupine. Lindesfarne is a very intelligent creature. She is most gifted in genetics, but is also very talented at astronomy, general biology and technology. In fact, she was expelled from first grade for hacking. When Angelique left and divorced Kevin, she took Lindesfarne with her. However, after Kevin married Kell Dewclaw, he was able to win back custody. Lindesfarne changed her last name to her adoptive father's married name, as he had taken Kell's name with his second marriage. Growing up, Lindesfarne always considered herself clumsy, and was self-conscious of hurting others with her quills. Eventually, in high school at Caliban Academy, she fell for a bat, Fenton Fuscus, who didn't mind her quills and swept her away (literally as much as proverbially) with his flying skills. The main issue was, because she was diurnal and he was nocturnal, their schedules did not overlap during the summer, leaving them communicating only by e-mail during that time. Toward the end of a winter, Fenton was caught cheating with Tammy Tussock, a moth, thus also being nocturnal. Kevin used this moment to reveal that Lindesfarne was really a hedgehog, which is also nocturnal. Lindesfarne re-registered, and decided to hunt Tammy to get Fenton back. However, she made the rookie mistake of talking to prey, and the two instead became friends. Instead, Lindesfarne and Tammy got revenge on Fenton in a most vicious fashion. Lindesfarne ultimately took Fenton back, and she and Tammy would remain friends. Lindesfarne was suspicious about events surrounding the Y2K bug after the apparent death of Vin Vulpen. When Fenton supposedly turned up dead in the same area, it only increased her suspicions, and she was determined that Vin and Fenton were still alive. This was confirmed when Tammy's new boyfriend, Ray Flambeau, also turned up missing. On New Year's Day that year, when the Great Bird Conspiracy relinquished its hold on the world, it was finally revealed that they were all interned to work for its cover company, Microtalon, and they all were released from their "captivity" with sizeable severance packages. Category:Characters